Some Way, Somehow
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Set Season 4. Lorelai and Alex have dated a whole year, and now are engaged. Luke knows he loves Lorelai, and Lorelai knows she loves Luke, but they are too stubborn to admit it.  What happends when their feelings get in the way of the wedding. LL!
1. The Return of Luke AND Lorelai

at the beginning of Season Four. Lorelai and Alex had been dating for a year and now they are getting married. (She was never engaged to Max.) Alex has two kids from a pervious relationship. Hillary and Jeff. Jeff is 9-years old, while Hillary is 6. Luke's situation is the same as in the show. He went on the cruise, and now he is back. Lorelai and Rory went on the trip to Europe, but now they are back. Alex technically lives with Lorelai. He still has his apartment in Hartford, but usually he stays over with Rory and Lorelai.

" We're home!" Rory shrieked.

" Finally! I thought we were never getting off that Van." Lorelai muttered.

" Oh be serious mom. It wasn't that long."

" It was longer than-" someone yelling her name cut off Lorelai.

" Lorelai." Lorelai turned and saw two little kids running toward her.

" Hillary! Jeffie!" She yelled back and dropped her bags and run up to them and hugged then.

" How was your trip Rory?" 6-year old Hillary asked.

" Great! How was your summer with Daddy?" Rory asked.

" Fun! We went to the town festival the other day." Jeff smiled.

" Sounds great!" Lorelai smiled. " How about we go find Daddy and watch a movie." Lorelai suggested.

" Willy Wonka!!" Hillary yelled.

" No! Star Wars!" Jeff yelled as they ran back to the house. Lorelai and Rory walked toward the porch as Alex stepped out of the house.

" Hey Alex." Rory smiled.

" Hey How was the trip?" Alex asked.

" Great." Rory nodded.

" That's good! Tell me more about it later." Rory nodded and gave him a quick hug and walked inside.

Alex walked down the steps and stood in front of Lorelai.

" Hey" He whispered putting his hands on her waist.

" Hi." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

" I missed you." Lorelai whispered.

" Same here."

" Now that I am back, we can start planning the wedding." Lorelai told him.

" I can't wait." Alex smiled. "Now, did I hear something about a movie night?" Alex asked with a smile.

" Let's go." Lorelai said grasping his hand and walking inside.

Next Day

Lorelai and Rory are trying to figure out how to take the gifts to everyone. Alex and the kids are sitting and watching with amused faces.

" Okay here is the plan gang." Lorelai started. "Today we get these gifts out to everyone, and then we hit the mall this afternoon. Tomorrow, we watch three of the bad movies out there and then we go to bed." Lorelai grinned.

" Actually-" Rory cut in. "We have dinner with the grandparents." Lorelai sighed.

" No." Lorelai pouted.

" Alex and the kids are going too, so don't pout." Rory told her.

" Fine, then the next day we hit New York!" Lorelai told them.

" Yay!" Hillary and Jeff cheered. Alex just laughed.

" Pizza at John's, see a few art galleries, hit the strand." Rory told them.

" Then, on Sunday we're going to pick up everyone's school stuff, and then the Barbeque at Sookie's. Monday, us girls will go get mani/pedi, facial, haircut, while the boys go fishing. Tuesday. Godfather I, II, and III." Lorelai told them.

" Sounds good." Alex nodded.

" Okay let's go." Lorelai cheered.

" Can we go to Luke's, Lorelai?" Jeff asked.

" Yes! This is our week!" Rory told Jeff.

" I wonder if Luke went on the cruise with Nicole." Lorelai wondered.

" Why wouldn't he?" Alex asked putting his arm around Lorelai. She just shrugged they continued walking toward Sookie's.

" He needed a vacation, so I sure hope he did." Alex agreed with Rory.

Lorelai, Alex, and Jeff were walking to the Diner. Hillary had gone with Rory to Lane's. Lorelai was still thinking about what Sookie had said. _Something happened on the cruise? Oh, maybe they broke up. I bet that's what happened. I should feel sad for Luke, but Nicole was evil. She was his girlfriend though. He really did like her. Oh god, what if he proposed. She could've said no. But what if she said yes. Oh god! Lorelai argued with herself_

" Lorelai. We're here." Alex told her pulling out of her train of thought. She looked up and Alex was holding the door open for her.

" Why thank you." She grinned as she walked in with Jeff by her side. Jeff took a seat next to Lorelai while Alex sat on the other side.

" Hey." Luke grunted as he walked up to him. " How was Europe or wherever the hell you went?" Luke grumbled. Jeff gasped.

" Luke! You said a naughty word! Didn't he daddy? He has to pay me a dollar!" Jeff informed everyone.

" What's he talking about?" Luke said leaning over the table toward Alex.

" Well. He caught me saying some words, and since then I told the kids if they heard me say a bad word I would pay him a dollar." Luke nodded.

" Hey Jeff, how about this. I give you an extra piece of pie." Jeff agreed to this deal.

" So How was Europe?" Luke asked again.

" Beautiful! We told the lovely Ladies about you." Lorelai winked.

" Oh?" Lorelai nodded

" Of course you're a taken man." Lorelai laughed.

" Ha. Yeah." Luke shifted uncomfortably.

" Oh, speaking of Nicole. How was the cruise?" Alex asked.

" Oh. You know." Luke said throwing the rag on the counter backing up toward the kitchen,

" Um... I don't know. I have never been on a cruise." Lorelai said.

" It was fine." Luke told her.

" Fine?" Lorelai asked

" We got on the boat. We drank, we ate, we saw plays, a magic show, and performances. Things like that." Luke said.

" So you and Nicole got along?"

" Yes." Luke snapped a little. " Sorry" He muttered.

" Lorelai." Jeff called. Lorelai looked down at him. " Is Nicole the ugly skinny blonde your always yelling to daddy about?" He asked.

" What?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes. " I have never said that about her." Lorelai told Luke.

" Right." Luke muttered. " You sure you want this to be the mother of your kids?" Luke asked Alex. Lorelai glared at Luke.

" I never called Nicole ugly. Skinny Blonde yes, but not ugly." Lorelai muttered. Luke just shot her a glare and went to get their food. After a minute or so Luke came back with their plates and practically threw Lorelai's in front of her. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and shook her head.

" I am not hungry anymore." She pushed her plate forward and threw a little box at him. " We got you that in Europe." She told him. She walked out of the Diner with Jeff running after her.

" Good Luck with her." Luke muttered. Alex stood their confused for a second.

" I am going to go..." Alex pointed toward the door. Luke nodded. Alex pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the counter and left.

Lorelai walked down the street upset and hurt at how Luke was treating her. Something must've have gone wrong, Lorelai figured. Or else he would not have been such a jerk to her. Lorelai turned the block and came face to face with Rory and Hillary.

" Hey Mom, What's wrong?" Rory asked.

" Nothing." Lorelai mumbled. Rory looked a little peeved too, so Lorelai decided to change the subject.

" Well, the town officially hates me, and replaced me." Rory said glaring at her future step-sister.

" What happened?" Lorelai questioned.

" Well… Kirk and Taylor crowned me as Ice Cream Queen, but since I can't do it considering I am going to Yale, I turned down the offer. However, they didn't seem the care one bit. They simply shrugged and asked Hillary to be the queen." Rory pouted.

Lorelai smiled. " Hillary! You're the Ice Cream Queen." Hillary nodded with a smile as she grabbed the crown off her head.

" See!" She squeled.

Lorelai laughed. " Yep."

Later that night the four walked into the house.

" Jeez! That took longer than expected." Rory said.

" Yeah! No more presents for anyone." Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai walked up the stairs with Alex by her trail. Rory turned to her little brother.

" How long do you think they will be up there for?" She asked. He simply shrugged. Rory sighed. " Oh well." She said as she grabbed a stack of mail and began opening it.

" LORELAI!" Both kids yelled. " Rory is opening her mail." They tattled.

" Snitch." Rory told them. They smiled and stuck their tongue at her. She smiled back and looked toward her mother who was running down the stairs.

" Rory. You traitor." Lorelai crossed her arms.

" I am just opening a couple." Rory defended herself

" But now your out in the real-world and I am still here in vacation-land." Lorelai pouted.

" As long as you aren't in la-la-land" Rory quipped.

" Where she is all the time." Jeff cut in.

" Hey." Lorelai pouted. Rory shot her an amused look as she opened a letter.

" Oh no no no no no!!" Rory yelled.

" What's wrong?" Alex asked.

" NO! No! NO!" Rory screamed as she ran to her room.

" Daddy, Rory is going crazy like Lorelai." Hillary said faking being scared. Jeff started laughing and jumped on the couch. Hillary did the same. Alex followed Lorelai into Rory's room.

" What's up?" Lorelai asked.

" My Yale Orientation. It's Wednesday." Rory panicked.

" I thought it was next Saturday." Alex said confused.

" I thought so too! I must've wrote the date down wrong." Rory frowned.

" Okay. This isn't too bad. I mean we still have like five days of fun." Lorelai said.

Rory shrugged. " I guess."

" We can still have our fun." Alex reassured. Lorelai agreed.

" Okay. Thanks." Rory nodded.

" Right now, let's go watch a couple movies… then tomorrow we can go shopping and do fun shopping and school shopping. Get it outta the way." Lorelai told her.

They entered the living room and they all sat down. Alex and Lorelai on the couch with Hillary laying her head on Lorelai's lap. Jeff and Rory were sitting on the floor.

Luke's Apartment.

Luke sat in his apartment thinking about today. He had in front of him, the box Lorelai threw at him.

Luke had been staring at it for 30 minutes. He sighed and opened the box and pulled out a small envelope.

_Dear Luke, _

_Europe was great, but it would've been better if my other half was there. The whole time I felt like something was missing. I really hope you had a great time with Nicole on the cruise._

_Love, Lorelai_

Luke put the note down and the box down. He didn't want to look inside the box. He had enough. What did this note mean? Luke wondered. He shook his head. She was engaged.

He finally sat back where he was and pulled out the actual gift.

It was a half a coffee mug. He rolled his eyes 'Of course', he thought. He turned to look inside, and engraved at the very bottom were the words.

****

**_Luke & Lorelai_**

****

**_Best friends forever_**

He frowned, and walked over to his nightstand and placed it in the drawer. He couldn't stand to look at it, knowing that the person that gave it to him was laying in bed with some other guy.


	2. Her favorite mistake

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever,**

**But in return for this I have a surprise.**

**I will just explain it here.**

**I have made a WHOLE photobucket account dedicated to my fanfictions.**

**There you will find pictures of all the characters.**

**Not nesecarilly Lorelai or Rory, because we know what they look like**

**But Jeff and Hillary.**

**If you read some of my other fanfiction you will find them there also**

**Please take the time and look at them**

**I spent a whole day looking for those pictures and it would be appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**Go to my profile to see the website! the link is there!**

**Orrr**

**you can**

**Search ilvgilmoregirls**

**And it should go to a page that says**

"**Are you looking for the photobucket user ilvgilmoregirls?**

**Click here to see the album."**

**Click there**

**And it should take you straight to the account.**

**I probably didn't have to explain it, but I REALLY want you all to go check it out.**

**And tell me what you think!!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Her Favorite Mistake**

"Okay this is the game plan. Jeff, you go with your dad school supply shopping. Hillary you're coming with me. And Rory you're on your own. We will meet back here at this exact spot in 2 hours." Lorelai told her family. They were standing the middle of the town square.

"Got it." Jeff nodded. "Come on Dad, hurry!" Jeff pulled Alex in one direction.

"Come on Hilly Bear." Lorelai held onto Hillary's hand as they crossed the street.

"Hey Lorelai." Hillary called Lorelai.

"Yes?" Lorelai looked down.

"I need to go potty." She squirmed.

"Right now?" Lorelai asked her. She nodded. Lorelai looked around. All that was open with a restroom was Luke's. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Come on." She pulled Hillary to the Diner.

As soon as they walked in they heard yelling.

"Obviously it didn't mean anything, Luke!" Lorelai heard Nicole's high-pitched voice coming from upstairs. Nobody was in the Diner. Lorelai turned toward the hall restroom and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Lorelai." Hillary hopped. "I can't hold it any longer." She bit her bottom lip.

"Urgh..." Lorelai groaned. She picked Hillary up and ran up the stairs to Luke's apartment.

"Of course it meant something! Why else would've done it?" Luke yelled.

"I don't know. You need to get your feelings straight and decide just whom you want. Me or her."

Lorelai just opened the door at the moment and Luke looked up at her.

"Lorelai." Luke stated.

Nicole, who didn't notice Lorelai came in, began yelling.

"I knew you would pick her." Nicole yelled.

"Hi Nicole." Lorelai waved form behind her. Nicole turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

Hillary managed to escape Lorelai's arms and run to the restroom.

"Hillary really needed to use the restroom."

"Who's Hillary?" Nicole asked Luke.

"Hillary is Lorelai's daughter."

"Future Step-Daughter, actually."

"Oh. Well, Luke. I guess we are finished."

"Nicole..." Luke started.

Nicole shook her head and walked out of the apartment.

"Luke..." Lorelai walked up to him.

"Don't" Luke shook his head. "Just hurry up and get out of here." Luke got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Luke..."

"Damnit Lorelai! Don't you get it! I don't want to talk or see you for that matter! I don't want to see anybody." Luke yelled.

"Okay." Lorelai looked down.

"Lorelai?" Hillary called.

"Coming." Lorelai walked out of Luke's little kitchen toward the bathroom.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked. Hillary nodded.

Lorelai quickly left the Diner with Hillary by her side.

As they finally met up in the square Rory had a solemn look on her face.

"I think we're going to have to kick something off our list. I need to get everything packed." Rory explained to her mom.

"Well... Friday Night Dinner?" Lorelai grinned.

"We can't do that, it's an obligation. Mom, you are not obligated to go, neither is Alex, Jeff, or Hillary. You can all stay." Rory told her mother.

"You're right. I am not obligated to my mother. I am not in anyway obligated to MY mother." Lorelai grinned.

"Lorelai..." Hillary cut her off.

"Hold on sweetie. I, Lorelai Gilmore, am NOT obligated to thee, Emily Satan Gilmore. This feels so good." Lorelai smiled.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I like Mrs. Gilmore."

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to lie to me." Lorelai ruffled his blonde hair.

"Okay. Okay. So I go to Friday Night Dinner. You and Alex can start packing things... Oh. We need a truck. I better ask Luke if we can borrow it..." Rory started toward the Diner.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Lorelai reached out for her daughter. "Not right now."

"Why, it will just be a second." Rory gave her the bambi face.

"Ugh. Fine, but your going at your own risk." Lorelai sighed letting her daughter go.

Rory entered the Diner. It said closed on it, but she knew better then anyone that Luke wouldn't mind if she came in.

"Luke?" She called. She began walking up the stairs.

"Luke?" She called as she walked into his apartment.

"Rory?" He asked getting off his couch and turning of the TV.

"Hey Luke. You okay?"

"I'm Fine. Um... Did you need anything?" Luke asked, looking around his apartment.

"Nope. Well... I mean I did. I was wondering if we could borrow your truck. See, I need to pack everything into your truck and take it over to Yale tomorrow, so that I won't have to worry about it the rest of the week."

"Oh. Yeah. I will take over there tonight. Around 6 work for you?"

"Perfect." Rory smiled. "Thanks Luke." She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, I got to get back to mom. Bye."

Rory walked into her house to see Hillary and Jeff watching TV, and Alex and Lorelai in a heated argument.

"What's going on here?" Rory asked Hillary.

"Dad won't let Lorelai carry the box because it's too heavy." Hillary told Rory without taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Oh." Rory rolled her eyes and walked past the arguing adults and into her room.

"Luke will be here at 6." Rory yelled.

Around six, the house was very chaotic. Rory was trying to get dressed, While Alex and Lorelai juggled getting Hillary dressed and packing more of Rory's things. Jeff was running around yelling and looking for his clothes.

"Jeff, Why can't you just stay here with us?" Alex asked.

"Because, we want to go with Rory. And Jeff wants to see The Gilmore's." Hillary answered for him.

Lorelai gave her a disgusted look. "Nobody ever wants to just "see" The Gilmore's."

"Hurry! We're going to be late!"

"You already are." Lorelai told her daughter. "Might as well just not go."

"I'm going. Come on guys. You can put your shoes on in the car." Rory yelled.

"Coming!" Jeff yelled as they ran out of the house.

"Wait for mee!" Hillary yelled running behind. As Hillary ran out of the house, Luke was walking in.

"Hello?" Luke called into the house.

"Rory's room." Alex called.

Luke walked over to Rory's Room where they were packing all of her clothes.

"Hey." Luke nodded.

"Hi." Lorelai acknowledged.

"Hey." Alex shook his hand.

Lorelai stopped working and looked at Luke, and then at Alex. They were all staring at each other and it was very awkward. Just then Alex's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Hey. What?? You've got to be kidding me. I told him not to use it for that. No. That was an expensive coffee maker, and it was New. I will be there in a few hours... because I don't exactly live over there anymore. Bye." Alex closed the phone.

"I got to go. Some goofball messed up the machine. I have to see if it can be fixed. Bye Babe." Alex kissed her

"Bye." Lorelai looked down. It was just she and Luke.

"So can I start taking these boxes out there?" Luke asked.

"Oh, Luke, you don't have to help. I can do it." Lorelai told him.

"You're workers all just left. You can't do all of this by yourself."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

Later on in the Night, Luke was packing some stuff in the Truck when Lorelai came outside.

"That was it." Lorelai smiled.

"Great." Luke nodded.

"So... Um... Tell me what happened on that cruise, Luke."

"Eh..." Luke ran his hand through his hair. "It's… a long story."

"What, did you tell her, you loved her or something?" Lorelai joked.

"Yes."

"Yes? You told her you lover her!" Lorelai said in disgust.

"There's more."

"There's more?" Lorelai said taken back.

"Did you um ask her to marry you?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Yes. Wow."

"There's more." Luke said again.

"More!" Lorelai laughed bitterly.

"We got married." Luke told her.

"Oh god! Luke!"

"There is more." Luke looked down.

"Oh my gosh. You reproduced. You finally reproduced." Lorelai bit her lip.

"We might be getting a divorce."

"A divorce? Might? What?" Lorelai asked.

"We had a fight earlier."

"Married couples have fights, Luke." Lorelai shrugged.

"She thinks I am in love with someone else."

"Oh did you meet someone on the cruise?" Lorelai asked laughing.

"Stop laughing. I'm being serious." Luke grumbled.

"Well, she is absolutely crazy. The only women you see are Ms. Patty and East Side Tilly." Lorelai joked.

"Well..." Luke started.

"Oh! Wow. She thinks that you are in love with..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Yep." Luke nodded.

"Wow. I mean, she should be worried... " Lorelai grinned.

"She should?" Luke smiled a little.

"Yes. Ms. Jenna is TOTALLY hot! And she has a crush for you, and she is a teacher, which for some reason makes her even more hott."

"I am not in love with Ms. Jenna. She is not the girl." Luke told her.

"Oh. Then who is it?" Lorelai asked.

"No one."

"It is someone, because you said, "She is not the girl." Which implies that there is a girl. And said girl is the girl you are in love with." Lorelai teased.

"You! It's You." Luke yelled. Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Well... is it true?" Lorelai asked.

Luke just looked down. Lorelai stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Luke, look at me. Is it true?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked toward her side. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes! I mean Yes!"

Luke looked back at Lorelai. Lorelai got closer.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I love you Lorelai." He whispered.

"I love you too." Lorelai grinned.

Their faces were close, and they could feel each other's breath. Lorelai's lips met Luke's

"Luke..." She broke apart and looking down.

"I'm sorry."

"No… Don't say sorry. It's just the gnomes, Babbette probably has cameras in the gnomes." Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Let's go inside." Luke pulled Luke Lorelai the door.

"Luke... Alex. Nicole." She told him.

"To talk." Luke explained. Lorelai nodded and followed him inside.

"What now?" He sat down on the couch.

"I don't know." Lorelai whispered as she folded her hands on her lap. She was sitting Indian style on the couch turned to face Luke.

"I… You… It was never the right time." Luke whispered.

"I know." Lorelai nodded.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I love you." Luke told her.

"I know. I love you too." Lorelai leaned toward him.

"You were always with someone, and when you weren't I was. I just want to be with you so bad …" Lorelai's lips crashed on his.

"Lorelai…" Luke pulled back.

"I don't want to wait either." Lorelai kissed him again.

Luke pulled back again. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Luke looked at her in the eyes.

"No." Lorelai shook her head.

"What are we doing, then?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. But, I love you, and neither of us wants to wait. I just want to be with you Luke." Luke looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading for him.

Luke kissed her and the slowly got up and made their wake for the stairs, lips attached.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okay. Review now! And please, please, please tell me what you think about those pictures! Thanks **


	3. Barabing! Like Men In Black

**A/N: Sorry! For the long update! I promise I will be better!**

**Please read and Review!**

**Chapter 3: Barabing! Like Men in Black **

Luke and Lorelai are lying in bed. Luke looks over at Lorelai and grins.

"I never thought this would be happening." Luke smiles as he pulled Lorelai closer to him.

"I know." She smiled as she kissed his shoulder.

"It feels so right and so wrong." Luke admitted.

"I know." Lorelai's face fell.

"What are we going to do, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"You're married." Lorelai whispered.

"You're engaged." Luke replied back.

"Do we forget about this?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you want to?"

"No." Lorelai shook her head with a smile. "I will never forget about this, because I love you."

"I love you too." Luke smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"...but..." Lorelai started. Luke's smile fell. "I have Rory to think about, and Hillary and Jeff."

"Yeah..." Luke sighed.

"...and you have to give it a try with Nicole." Lorelai told him. "She's your wife."

"So... we're not forgetting but we're not going to act on our feelings?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't want to grow to be an old man who remember the women he loves and how he lost her, like this." Luke told Lorelai honestly.

"You haven't lost me." Lorelai whispered.

"But I don't have you." Luke told her.

"I will always belong to you, Luke, no matter what. I just have to do what is right for my family right now." Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Mom, We're home." Rory yelled from downstairs.

"Shit." Luke and Lorelai both muttered. "They're early." Lorelai told him.

"Go get dressed in the bathroom, I will go stall Rory." Lorelai ordered as she pulled on her clothes and dashed downstairs.

"Hey mom." Rory smiled from the couch where she was starting to play Willy Wonka on the TV for Hillary and Jeff.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled awkwardly as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Lorelai said quickly. "What are you watching?"

"Willy Wonka." Jeff replied.

"Nice." Lorelai nodded.

Luke came walking down the stairs putting on his hat backwards and Rory looked up and smiled.

"Hey Luke." She grinned.

"Hey." Luke stopped awkwardly in front of Lorelai.

"I'm going to..." Luke pointed to the door as he stepping to the side to get passed her, but at the same time she did the same. So they both ended up colliding with one another. They were there for a little while doing the "Avoiding dance", until Luke finally grabbed Lorelai and moved her aside and he walked out the door.

"That was awkward." Rory noted.

"Uh-Yeah." Lorelai nodded as she crossed her arms and turned on her heals and headed for the kitchen.

Rory got up from the couch quickly and caught up with her mom.

"So how was your night?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Fine." Lorelai shrugged as she washed the dishes.

"Mom, you're going to burn a whole through that plate."

"Sorry." Lorelai dropped it in the sink, but dropped it a little too hard because it broke into pieces.

"Shit." Lorelai tried picking up a piece, but she ended up cutting her finger.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lorelai groaned.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" Rory asked.

"Nothing!" Lorelai snapped.

"Okay..." Lorelai grabbed the pieces of glass and through them away as she aided her cut finger.

"Did something happen with Luke?" Rory asked.

"No." Lorelai told her.

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"No." Lorelai snapped.

"Well, then why were you two acting all weird?" Rory asked.

"God damnit, Rory. Just drop it." Lorelai yelled. Rory flinched hearing her mother yell.

Rory started putting the pieces together and it finally clicked in her head.

"Mom..." Rory said cautiously. "Answer me truthfully." Rory said more forcefully. "Did something happen between you and Luke?"

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands and nodded.

"What did you do?" Rory asked quickly.

"I don't know... Nothing..." Lorelai trailed off

"Mom! Then what was that?" Rory screeched.

"What was what?" Lorelai asked trying to play it off innocently.

"That!" Rory pointed toward the living room. "Luke coming downstairs from the bedroom, and you two all..." Rory trailed off as she shuddered.

"He came down from the bathroom not the bedroom." Lorelai defended herself.

"Mom! I'm not five! I know you." Rory said accusingly.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked,

"I didn't mean it like that, Mom." Rory sighed. "I can't believe you did that!" Rory said beginning to get angry.

"Hey! You don't know what you're talking about." Rory told her.

"Really? So you didn't just sleep with Luke? Did you kiss him? What exactly did you do?" Rory asked.

Lorelai bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

"I knew it." Rory muttered bitterly. "I can't believe this. What about Alex, and the kids? What about me?" Rory asked. "You never stop to think about how your actions will affect everyone else, Mom. Sometimes I feel like I have to be the parent around here. God, how could you do this?" Rory ranted.

"Hey, you listen here, kid. I have done nothing but support you your whole life. I made a mistake. I KNOW, but this can be fixed." Lorelai said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai put her head in her hands as tears fell.

"Mom..." Rory comforted her mom.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I screwed up again." Lorelai shook her head.

"You love him don't you?" Rory asked quietly. Lorelai nodded.

"He's married." Rory stated.

"I know."

"You're engaged."

"I know." Lorelai nodded.

"I think you need to forget about the night. Let's pretend it didn't happen. Let's continue with this wedding. You have to make this work. Alex, he doesn't have to know. I can pretend I never saw anything. Nobody ever has to know. It will stay between you, Luke, and I. Everything will be fine mom." Rory told her.

"I have to tell Alex." Lorelai cried. "He deserves to know."

"No!" Rory shrieked. "You don't! He will end it, mom! We're almost going to have a family. I love Alex, Hillary, and Jeff. Please, Mom. I've never asked for anything. I want a family." Rory pleaded.

"You want me to get married with this lie?" Lorelai asked.

"Like, I said. Nobody will know. It's like it never happened. I promise." Rory told her.

Lorelai nodded.

"Do you love Alex?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded.

"Do you want to marry him?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Then. We forget." Rory smiled sadly. "We forget everything that has happened in the past couple hours.

"We forget." Lorelai agreed.

"Maybe we should get one of those things that zaps us and makes us forget things, like in Men In Black." Rory shrugged.

"Where we gonna get one of those?" Lorelai laughed.

"Infomercials?" Rory asked.

"How about we use this spoon?" Lorelai asked.

"That'll work." Rory nodded as she held up the spoon to Lorelai and made a zapping noise, and Lorelai did the same to Rory.

"Barabing! All better." Lorelai said sadly.

"All better indeed." Rory nodded, both knowing nothing was better. It was only getting worse.

TBC……

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy, but now that it is summer, I have a bit more time on my hands. So read and Review.**


End file.
